The Legendary Battle of The Night and The Eon Warrior
by DtheDeity
Summary: Replacement of Destiny of a Deity. Two trainers. Bother were great friends. But when one of them turns dark and cold, his rival strives to get him to the side of the Truth. Warning there will be romance...sort of...R&R
1. Rival vs Rival 1

I'm lost. I honestly lost all sence of where I am. One moment I was somewhere near , now I'm in a canyon that I think is in johto. My name is Darrion, many call me D after an incident back in my hometown of Dendemille town, I am on a journy to become the best dark,type trainer in the world. Sadly, after going through five reagins pokemon leaugues I got second place in all of them. The reason for each of my losses was my rival,Zane.  
>*FLASHBACK*<br>"Trainer send out your next pokemon!" The referee shouted torwards Darrion,who had got his rival Zane down to his last two pokemon at the cost of his third strongest, Zoroark.  
>"Skourpi, show that Ninjask who the better bug is!" Darrion shouted out while calling out his most prized pokemon. Out of the ball matirialized a red scourpion like creature "This battle will be between Darrion's Skourpi and Zane's Ninjask! ...Begin!" The ref shouted with much enthusiathem.<br>"Skourpi use Toxic Spikes!" Darrion shouted out to his partner.  
>Zane smiled a little bit seeing where this stragey was going."Ninjask use Gust to throw those spikes right back af him!" Skourpi let loose a barrage of purple spikes at the fast, flying bug. The bug attempting to reverse the attack, let loose a power blast of wind redirecting the spikes back to Skourpi."D your getting predictable!" Shouted Zane to his Rival,"When we started out our journy you were unpredictable! What happend?"Zane was abit dissapointed at D's antics.<br>Darrion just stood there not listening to Zane's comment. "Skourpi use your Rock Jab Pursuit!" Zane was confused but didn't want to take any chances.  
>"Ninjask Protect!" A green barrier appeared around the speedy pokemon. Skourpi charged at Ninjask with its arm glowing Purple and white with a black trail behind it. Darrion let a small chuckle when the shiny Skourpi hit the barrier. The attack was not even affected by the shield.<br>"WHAT?!" Yelled Zane wide-eyed and out of breath. The attackht Ninjask right in the face nearly knocking it out. Darrion was out right laughing at his rival's reaction."Ninjask Baton Pass" the buv returned to its pokeball trading places with Zane's other pokemon. As a beam of red light made its way to the field a figure was being developed until a pink creature was on the field.  
>"Blissy!" Shouted an overly happy pokemon Darrion was horrified by its appearence to the battle. Zane noticed this. "Whats wrong D? Scared?" Darrion was going into hyper mode. Everyone in the stadiom looked at him all of them thinking he was going to go into a break down.<br>"Someone get out here we-!" The referee was interrupted by Zane.  
>"That will not be neccesary." Zane stated calm and coolly.<br>"But he's going to go into a panic attack!" Zane was just standing there arms crossed. Darrion was going crazy, but then suddenly stopped completely, looking down at the ground."Scourpio Return." 


	2. Rival vs Rival 1 Conclusion!

"Scourpio! Return!" Shouted Darrion eturning his red Skourpi. Bringing out a pokeball that was pure black.  
>"whats he doing?" Zane asked himself wondering what his Rival was thinking of doing with his other pokemon.<br>"Hellgar show them your abilitys!" Out of the ball came a dog-like pokemon, with horns on its head that resembled those of a demon and its body was black with red on its muzzle and stomach. Sporting a tail like an imp's. Covering its body were things that resembled bones. Houndoom has took the field.  
>Zane looked over the Dark pokemon. Looking for a way to get this one out quick. Decieding this battle was over he thought He'd give his friend a fair hit.<br>"Hey D I'll give you yhe first hit what do you say...Hmm?"Zane stated arrogantly. The crowd looked at darrion awaiting the opponent's answer. What they saw was chilling. D was laughing hystericly at his rival's arrogance. After he finished his laughter, he raised his sleeve and exposed a ring on his middle finger on his left hand. He tapped the stone on the ring and raised his hand up for the world to see. On the arena in front of him, Houndoom was encased in a ball of pure energy. Her body changeing, with the power she was receiving she let out a more powerful version of her Howl.  
>Zane looked at the Mega Houndoom smileing. "D you've been holding out on me!" Zane shouted happily. Darrion was looking at his opponents Blissy.<br>"Hellgar use Toxic on yourself." The crowd all looked at Darrion was crazy. The Mega pokemon ablidged to its master spiting a lob of purple goo above itself causing it to land on the demonized dog poslisening it in the process. "Good now use Swagger." Zane was confused at his friends would never harm his own pokemon. Before he knew it his Blissy was confused and now with a higher attack power, it was dangerous to both sides now "Blissy use Earthquake!" Instead of doing the move Blissy orgainized a large ball of power." No!Not Focus Blast!" It was too late the ball fully formed, but then exploded right next to the confused pokemon."Blissy!" The happyness pokemon was able to survive its own attack. "Hellgar use Facade." *please work dammit*"Blissy! Counter!" The Mega Houndoom collided just in time to hit the counter. The attack along with the power gained through its statis condition and counters double power managed to K.O Houndoom.*Thank you Arceus!* D wasn't too happy. He scowled a little bit. Bring out his Houndoom's pokeball he switched him out with his Skourpi. Knowing his Skourpi's condition He decieded to end the match with a bang. "Ha Ha Zane this has been fun but let's say we end it with...a...BANG" he looked at his red scourpion it looked at him and nodded. But when D was about to call his attack Skourpi started to glow. Its body started to elongate and become bipedal and its front arms grew and formed pincers. It was now the Ogre Scorpion pokemon Drapion! The red bug looked at its trainer an nodded. "OK let's wrap this up! Scourion use Last Ditch!" The Drapion charged at the blissy with a purple and white pincer and a black streak behind it. The diffrence between this move and the last one kt used was that it was glowing white. Zane was in shock he didn't know what would happen but he knew their was no way to avoid the attack. Upon hitting blissy Drapion exploded takeing its opponent down with it. The match was over. "Both Drapion and Blissy are down this battle is a tie. But due to the fact he still has one more pokemon Zane wins the match and the Kalos League!" *FLASHBACK END* That battle was an odd one. I've never seen D battle like that. I guess that was his "last ditch". I was walking torward the Docks, already booking a boat to Altomare. I heard D finished his training at and I wanted to see how strong he had gotten. Last I heard he was heading to Johto to compete in the league. I had swapped out my team I had made to take on the Hoenn Battle Frontier. I had My Ninjask, Delphox, Gliscor, and Goodra. I has two spots open for any Johto pokemon i may find interesting. While walking I happend to find a Red stone that looked like a human, but a bit...Diffrent. I picked up the odd stone and put it in my pocket hopping it would bring me good luck. Oddly Enough it would bring someone else misfortune...in his case. ********************* THAT WAS CHPTER2! FOR ANY OF YOU WHO WANT TO KNOW WHERE IN GOT THE IDEA FOR MY O.C ZANE. HES MY POKEMON Y RIVAL (who I have never beaten...yet) AND FELLOW FANFIC WRITER :REAL LIFE LATIAS. R&R PLEASE! 


	3. A God's Request

I was still walking. I honestly think I've seen that geodude three times. One minute I was at no I'm at...here. I don't know where this canyon is,but I'm not likeing the maze like paths. I stopped and crossed mty arms. My eyes were twitching in fury. I was done with this maze.  
>"Where the hell am I!" I shouted at no one in preticular. Then, I kept walking. Man it was hot here. Mabey I was imagineing it because I was on the coldest place in the world but...it was hot! I was starting to think of takeing a break when a roar broke the silence. Oh shit that was a Charizard! I looked around the area to find somewhere to hide. Smooth cliff. Smooth cliff. Overhang. Damn no where to hide.<br>"Hey You!" I heard a female voice from the sky. When I looked up I noticed a woman with long moss green hair tied into a pony-tail and was wearing a red two piece outfit that reminded me of Drapion. I then noticed she was rideing a Charizard with a bow on her head. I was haveing trouble holding in my laughter when I saw that pink bow on the mighty beast,but I knew if that charizard let that bow be put on her head. "Are you lost?" I noticed a gleam in her eye as she said this, but I dismissed it as a show of supeririority. Dropping every bit of pride I had left and said yes,"Do you know where I am?" She smiled when I said this, but it was a warm welcomeing smile. "Gimme a sec and I'll show you!" The flew off on her Charizard and went over the tall cliffs. I was now sitting there in black and grey clothing waiting for her to come back. "She could have let me change before sending me out on this quest." (FLASHBACK) I was on the very tip of Mt. Silver. After my inevitible loss to my long running loss to my rival, Zane. I started to train my pokemon up here to grow stronger. The former trainer that was up here easily lost to me and then left in search of a pokemon named Mew. After his leave I decided to take his place and then built an unofficial Dark-type gym on the snowy summit. Me and my pokemon: Zoroark, Kenikar(Absol), Drapion(Shiny), Sneasal(Shiny), and Hydra(Hydiegon). "Aaaahhh...I love this serene cold." I stated to my partners. We rarely get challengers up here so we usually just relax. " Easy for you to say." Kenikar my partner since the begining. He never liked snow ever since an incident with a Frosslass. "Ohh come on Kenny~. You know Master Darrion is way to considerate to not let you enjoy this beautyful snow~" mused my Pokemorph Sneasal. "Love struck Sneasal has a point." Added in Zoroark. He was a sort of a yes man. "Yeesh, you guys. Go one day without getting into a-" "Hey! You two don't know what that ghost did to Me!" Kenikar interrupted me. "Well she probably has more balls then you do!" Sneasal retorted. Zoroark was trying to be the peace keeper but to no avail and Drapion was sitting in the snow like he didn't have a care in the world. Seeing where this was going I got up and decided to walk around the mountion top. "Hello, Darrion." A bright light filled my eye sight and obstructing my view of who was speaking. "It has been too long." It didn't take long for me to realize who it was. "Hello, Madame Arceus. What do I owe such a visit?" Greeting my old friend. "Darrion you flatter me." Dosn't everyone else greet her like this?"The reason for my visit is very importent." "What do you me-" I was cut off by another blinding light and found myself in Arceus' querters in the Hall of Origins. "Arceus why are we-mmph!" I was cut off by a girl with white hair and a white and gold dress kissing me strait on the mouth. Three times I've been cut-off! Ohh wait! I pulled out of the kiss."Ar-rceus?!" I blurted out confused by the situation. "Do you like~?" She flirted then brought her lkps back to mine. I felt I should stop this because of the whole her being the new god of all pokemon,but I just melted into the kiss. I received a squeak off excitement when I kissed back. "You have no idea how long I wanted you to do that!" She then took one of the dress's strap off slowly and gave me a seductive grin. "W-wait you want me?!" She looked at me sadly and put her head down in shame. "No no! I'm not angry or not wanting to I'm just surprised...that's all." I said blushing and pulling my Fedora over my face. She smiled and completely lost the dress revealing her D-cups to...me. No other living creature up here I'll have you know. Arceus the proceeded to jump down eye level with my crotch.. "Woah!" She had my pants down and had my eight inch penis to her. "Have you been hideing something from me." She teased the licked the tip of my aroused member causing me to shudder. She then started to lick it repeatedly but slowly."Like~?" She chimed. "Your evi-ahh!" She had tooken me to the hilt in her mouth. She licked me some more before she started to bob her head back and forth. I gripped my hands on her head helping her with her work. She the cupped my balls and the resulting pleasure sent me to my limits. She swalloed the flow of semen that erupted and lick the drips she missed. She then got on her back and pointed to her womanhood."Lick. Now." I obeyed and got onto my elboys and knees and started to like her wet womanhood. Damn lust! She started to gasp when I inserted my toung into her cavern. I started to lap up the juices that lined her walls. Thinking she wasn't in pure bliss, I started to pinch her nipples. This caused a rush of pleasure in her and came into my awaiting mouth. She stood up and smiled at me happily before helping me up. "Thank you Darr!" Ohh great anouther nickname. "Was this what you needed?" I asked the god. Her smile left as she became serious, but I only found it cute on her cute petite face."No, the reason I need your help is because the humans have been too abusive to the world." I stared at her exspectingly," I need you to join the Johto League circut and take them down a notch." "Great...and if I refuse?" I asked. "You become my sex slave for all enternity." She smiled way too happily and was a bit creepy. "Alright I join." She smiled and I was teleported to a canyon out of nowhere. "Hope you enjoy your new partner!" I heard Arceus in my head I looked down at my belt and noticed a white and blue pokeball on it with my other five. (Present) "We're back!" I looked up and saw the girl on her charizard now fitted with a double saddle. Yay... 


	4. Hidden Beautys

"Woah..." I,Zane,the greatest pokemon master ever! Am on my way to Azalea Town. I had to take the ride to Alto Mare to dock and change ships,but right now I'm enjoing the view of the city coming into view. It was as beautiful as the most vibrant of paintings. For some reason its getting warm,but the themoneter on the boat said it was a nice cool day. The boat was drawing near the town when a sight caught my eye. A girl in a green shirt and a white skirt was running to a boy with a pikachu. Entranced by the scene I kept watching. The girl gave the boy a rolled up canvas I guessed. What happend next made me warm inside diffrently then heat. The girl kissed the boy's cheek stunning him and what I think was his freinds in a boat docked on a pier next to the two. The boy tried to respond to the girl,but she ran off too quickly for him to mutter a single word. He unraveld the canvas and smiled before joining the tan guy and red haired girl with a togepi. My boat soon docked after they left.  
>"Alto Mare...such a beautiful town!" I had sparkles in my eyes then I looked up and noticed a lot of distortions in the air but I paid no mind to it. As I started to make my way to the maze like areas of the streets of Alto Mare, I felt a heat start to burn on my thigh and so like any other humaniI looked down at my leg. A red glow was eminating from my pocket. Cautiuosly I stook my hand in my pocket and pulled out the stone I found after my battle with D. Soon though I found myself being dragged through the city by the city. Twist after turn it lead me through the maze if alleys.<br>"Whats going o-uh oh..." The stone was pulling me to a darcorners. I tried to slow down but the stone was having none of it! I clenched my eyes shut expecting a face full of pain but felt nothing. I opened my eyes and saw a beautyful garden,"Beautyful..." The stone slowly guided me to a bird bath like pedastool,"Hmm?" I saw anouther Alto Mare hidden beauty, a blue gem that reminded me of a dew glowed in the water. I tried to reach and touch it only for the air to be knocked out of my lungs, causing me to fly a few feet and drop my lucky stone atop some hyroglyphs.  
>"Good job,Latias!" A female voice called out. Before I could look for the voice,ca red plane like dragon appeared out of thin air. "What the hell!" I looked surprised at the majestic dragon's presence. The Latias gently floated away to the origin of the voice from earlier.<br>"Who are you! How did you find this place!" I looked to where the voice was and saw the girl who kissed the boy at the pier."Well!..." she said impatiantly.  
>"Oh!,"I stood up quickly ignoring the pain from the attack,"Im Zane! I'm a pokemon journey that I started with my best friend!" Man did I sound like Darrion more then ever...<br>[With darrion]  
>"Achoo!" Great I have a new partner and someone jusf said somthing insulting about me...<br>[Zane]  
>"So your a pokemon trainer probably here trying to catch Latias!" The Eon Dragon...roared? In agreement.<br>"No! No! I just stumbled across this place!" I stated in protest. Just as I said that the stone I just realized was no longer on me started to glow brightly. Blinding us in the process. When the light fades a girl with childish features and pinkish red hair appeared. She was probably me and Darrion's age,but she seemed so childlike. I then noticed she had no clothes. Her eyes opened revealing red orb eyes. She looked at me then the girl with thevgreen button up. Then her eyes rested on Latias.  
>"Sister!" She ran and embraced the eon dragon. Me and the other girl shared a look of confusion while the two hugged.<br>Latias mewed in joy. The girl turned around and bowed to me,"Thank you! I am highly grateful to you! Thank you for etting me meet my twin sis!" Me and the girl with the green shirt had our jaws to the ground,"Your what!?" Me and her said together.  
>"Im sorry! My name is Hikari and I'm a Latias pokemorph!" She said excutedly,"And you miss are my new trainer!" She said gleefully.<br>"Huh...odd I never heard of...hey I'm not a girl!" Hikari looked at me confused the formed an o in her mouth.  
>"Ohhhh...your one of them girly bouyz."-'3'-<br>What...  
>To Be Continued...<br>There you have It! Zane has a pokemorph Latias...who else wasn't surprised? Guess which new partner Darrion will have and I'll make a fic about you and your favorite show,comic,manga,anime,ect.R&R 


	5. Quest to Azalea

"No."  
>"Why not!"<br>"You know why!"  
>"Please Zane! I want to meet this D!"<br>"Why?"  
>Latias huffed,"Because he sounds soooooo cool!"<br>Zane sweatdropped. After telling the pokemorph Latias about D she's been wanting to meet his rival. Meeting D was the plan in the first place._ Why Does She Want To Meet D so much? Yeah... it's usual for him to get those fangirls who love runner-ups but..._

"Why are you so interested in D? I barely told you anything about him." Zane asked the Pokemorph.

Latias thought about this question for a second,"Because, he sounds interesting. He also sounds like he does seem to never give up, no matter how many times he loses."

Zane did have to admit. D was always trying again and again. No matter how out matched he was. D would always jump right back up. Optimist as always. He'd call a rematch and say how he could have won. Zane would just wipe the floor with him again, but as always D would retry later. Zane sighed as he stopped at a fork in the road.

"Hey Latias. Wouldn't know which way to the rendezvous point with D do you?" Zane asked.

Latias looked both ways. She put two fingers to her temple then snapped her fingers,"D's a Dark type trainer!"

Zane face palmed. They hit a dilemma. Should they go left? Or right? Which way would lead them to the right place? Zane looked both ways,"I'm lost."

"We're lost." Latias added,"And low on supplies. "

"Damn." Zane grunted.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know."

"Can we teleport?"

"You know teleport Latias?" Zane looked to the Latias who was now laying in a tree eating an apple.

"Of course not silly!" Latias giggled. "I can teleport without knowing the attack teleport. " Latias flew from the tree and lifted Zane up by his shoulders,"Ready?"

"No. No I am not."

"Yes ya are!" Latias and her unwilling captive were soon enveloped in light. Slowly, their bodies started to fade. The surrounding pokemon looked on in interest as the two creatures disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Outskirts of Azalea Town<strong>

* * *

><p>D was near the town with his next badge. Yet, it was so far. Why? Because of the obstacles in his path. Nothing but fairy and fighting-types in the woods. This was just screwed up. Why must fate make things difficult to a guy sometimes?<p>

D walked through the densely populated forest, not keeping his eyes away from the treeline. His fear of hidden enemies greatly pressed onto him. He's always hated fairy-types with a supreme passion. Even when he was young. His hatred for fairy-types lived. In all honesty, growing up with dark-types could make ya a bit biased. D looked around for any sign of population, of course given his luck he failed, and started to continue his track.

D came across a city, but he's never seen one like this. On the street he saw pokemon talking and mingling. What surprised him the most was the mansion near the city. Now he was no Einstein, but he knew this city was pokebuilt. There was no sign of any human interference and remained hidden thanks to the ring of fog around it.

Being the curious guy, D went ahead and started his way only to feel a little light. When he looked down he saw that under the brush was a hidden cliff ledge,"Shi-" D fell and hit his head on the way down. The last thing he saw was a creature with red claws poking at him...

* * *

><p><strong>DtheDeity here saying thank you and please review! Shout out to Real Life Latias, Jase Raven 13., and the beautiful New Zealander, Haunted Sammich!<strong>


End file.
